


Destiny's Desires

by SethTheStitcher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, flashvibeweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/SethTheStitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FlashVibe anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I have an irrational hatred for spy aus

Cisco waited patiently for the verdict.

Which is to say he paced the lab, wound tight with tension and on the verge of a breakdown. "They can't just leave him there right? He's one of our best operatives, hell he's saved all of our lives several times. They can't just abandon him!"

"They can and very likely will. Given the situation, any attempts to aide him amount to a suicide mission." Cisco froze, staring blankly at the mirrored surface of the wall.

"Harry! Not helpful."

"You seem to be forgetting that we specialize in suicide missions." Hartley's sharp tongue cut through the tension. "How many people outside the organization owe Barry a favor of this magnitude?"

"Enough." Cisco sped to his console to pull up their contact information. "Fasten your seatbelts, we're in for a bumpy ride." 

 

Barry sighed, reclining almost absently in the cell he was confined to. If you ignored the lashes decorating his back it was darn near cozy! In a bored manner he counted the floor tiles until the door slid open revealing a familiar figure. 

"Vibe?" 

"In the flesh. Now come on Flash, clocks ticking." Barry almost kissed his stupid grinning face. Instead he rose from his seat on the floor, speeding them out of the hidden base. Cisco raised a hand to his comm. "CC, clear out. We're home free."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, I'm sorry. I'll do better tomorrow. Probably.


End file.
